L’entraînement spécial des Kunoichi
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Sakura X Gai – Lemon – PWP porn without plot – Rien ne vous oblige à lire et vous êtes prévenu du contenu donc passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plaît pas !


**L'entraînement spécial des Kunoichi.**

_**Sakura X Gai – Lemon – PWP (porn without plot) – Rien ne vous oblige à lire et vous êtes prévenu du contenu donc passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plaît pas !**_

En montant les marches la menant vers le bureau de Tsunade, Sakura se demandait pourquoi l'Hokage l'avait convoqué seule ce matin alors qu'avec le retour de Naruto et l'arrivé de Sai la Team Kakashi venait de se reformer. D'autant que son entraînement pour les jutsu médicaux l'amenait à voir souvent Tsunade, pour quelle raison alors l'Hokage voulait-elle la voir ? Elle aurait sûrement la réponse sous peu pensa la jeune ninja en poussant la porte du bureau de son mentor.

« Bonjour, Tsunade-sama, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Bonjour Sakura, installe-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hokage-sama, dit Sakura en voyant Tsunade l'air grave.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ce matin Sakura c'est au sujet de l'entraînement spécial que doivent suivre tout les kunoichi de Konoha.

- Quel entraînement ?

- Hum, Sakura tu as eu 16 ans le mois dernier et comme tu le sais sans doute c'est l'âge de la majorité sexuelle dans le pays du feu. Les ninja femmes étant parfois amener à user de leurs charmes pour certaines missions notamment en matière d'espionnage, il est important que nos kunoichi soient préparées à toutes les missions qui pourraient se présenter, c'est pourquoi il existe un entraînement spécial destiné aux kunoichi de Konoha…

- Un entraînement spécial ? Dit Sakura essayant de mettre bout à bout les informations que venaient de lui délivrer Tsunade.

- Un entraînement pour s'assurer que les kunoichi de Konoha sont actives sexuellement et à même d'utiliser leurs charmes de manières effectives, dit alors Tsunade d'une voix sentencieuse.

- Oh…répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses doucement réalisant maintenant le but de cet entrevue.

- Le corps d'une kunoichi est une arme dont elle doit pouvoir user Sakura, en choisissant la vie de ninja tu as décidé de mettre ta vie au service du village de Konoha et cela demande des sacrifices. Malgré que tu sois mon élève tu ne peux pas bénéficier de traitement de faveur.

- Oui Tsunade-sama, répondit doucement Sakura réalisant qu'elle devait se plier aux ordres et que c'était la vie qu'elle avait choisit en voulant devenir ninja.

- Un jounin sera sélectionné pour se charger de ton éducation Sakura, soit à cette adresse ce soir, dit Tsunade en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

- A vos ordres Hokage-sama.

- Tu peux disposer Sakura dit Tsunade avant de regarder sa jeune apprentie sortir de bureau. »

En regagnant les rues de Konoha Sakura repensait à son entretien avec Tsunade; ce soir elle allait perdre sa virginité, elle qui s'était réservée pour Sasuke même après son départ pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Elle avait espérer qu'il reviendrait au village mais lors de sa dernière mission Sasuke l'avait attaqué sans aucun remords et si Yamato n'était pas intervenu elle aurait sûrement été très sérieusement blessée.

Maintenant elle réalisait comme elle avait été naïve tout ce temps, Sasuke était un traître et il était prêt à tout pour sa vengeance y compris à s'en prendre à Naruto et à elle ou aider Orochimaru à détruire Konoha, il ne pouvait plus être sauvé ; ce n'était plus la même personne qu'elle avait connu enfant.

Ce soir elle allait devenir une définitivement une kunoichi et laisser derrière elle ses chimères de petite fille, il était temps de faire table rase, c'est la vie qu'elle avait choisi, la vie de ninja…

Les heures défilèrent à tout vitesse cette journée là et déjà Sakura se rendait au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par Tsunade, apparemment c'était une sorte de résidence privé plutôt cossu de ce qu'elle en voyait de l'extérieur.

En s'approchant de l'entrée Sakura se demandait avec appréhension qui pouvait bien l'attendre, Tsunade avait simplement précisé que c'était un Jounin. Et si jamais c'était Kakashi ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être Kakashi, il y a sûrement des règles pour éviter cela; ce serait trop embrassant que son ancien sensei se charge de son éducation sexuelle à la fois pour elle et pour lui, leurs prochaines missions ensemble seraient trop étranges après ça. Mais qui alors ? Un Jounin ça laisse pas mal de candidats à Konoha, elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir se disait-elle alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant la porte de la villa.

Sakura ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un grand salon richement assortis dans lequel se trouvait un lit king-size alors qu'elle ne voyait personne dans la pièce :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Sakura à la fois embarrassée et curieuse de découvrir qui l'attendait ici.

- Bonsoir Sakura-chan

En entendant cette voix familière se retourna vers la porte qui s'était ouverte et regardait ébahie la silhouette torse nue qui sortait de la salle.

- Gai-sensei s'écria la jeune fille en le regardant venir vers elle vêtu d'une simple serviette, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce torse sculptural aux abdominaux saillants appartiennent au sensei de Lee qui ne jure d'habitude que par ses combinaisons en spandex vertes.

- Tu es en avances Sakura, dit Gai en lui décochant son fameux sourire. Je sors tout juste de la douche, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'habiller…quoique cela n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, dit le ninja maintenant tout près de Sakura.

A ces mots Sakura commençait à vraiment réaliser la situation et immédiatement elle sentait sa confiance s'enfuir, intimidé par un homme qui avait du connaître bon nombre de femme alors qu'elle était encore pucelle ; la peur de sa première expérience sexuelle allié à la crainte d'être ridicule et/ou pas la hauteur commençait à la faire paniquer un peu alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sakura-chan, dit Gai d'une voix suave en lui caressant le visage. Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise j'espère.

- Non, répondit la jeune kunoichi en essayant de prendre un peu d'assurance.

En voyant le visage angélique et innocent de Sakura, qui prenait presque la teinte de ses cheveux, Gai ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette mission valait mille fois tout les sacrifices que la vie de ninja lui avait imposé.

_To be continued... ;)_

**Et oui la vie étant cruelle ce premier chapitres s'achève avant le lemon....histoire de vous faire lire un peu bande de petit(e)s perver(e)s.**

**Ai-je besoin de préciser que les commentaires seraient appréciés ?**

**NB: ce chapitre n'ayant pas été betâ-readé et ayant très peu de patience moi-même pour la relecture de mes propres texte...je m'excuses d'avance pour les coquilles, voir les fautes grossières qui peuvent s'être glissées dans ma prose.**

**NB2: je m'excuse également pour la mise en page un peu chaotique...mais ça ressort complètement différement de mon fichier de base, je vais essayer de voir que ce je peux faire pour arranger ça.  
**


End file.
